


Cooling Problems

by PlasmUser



Series: Sonic [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miles is smooth, Smooth flirting, a gift for my lovely children~, cursing, goofballs, heat wave, this is their au version of these two and i was super happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Miles swore he was going to fix the air conditionera gift to aconfusedaj on twitter. This au is their entirely and I loved being able to write these two dorks! This takes place in their Roommates AU which I highly suggest looking into. Their art is GOD TIER
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Sonic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001643
Kudos: 6





	Cooling Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Miles is the name Tails goes by In this au and Lucky is Charmy's name!

Tossing the blanket off of him, Miles lets out a sigh of frustration, trying to ignore the summer heat that clung to everything in their room. He swore toe Chaos that he was going to fix that damned air conditioner the minute he got up. Or, at least that is what he had been telling himself all that week. Cursing under his breath he reached onto his nightstand, picking up a small remote and turning on their fan, hoping that some airflow would help stifle this annoying heat. 

Oblivious to the suffering of his boyfriend, Lucky continued to snore, the sound barely heard over the buzzing of the fan. With a soft whine, the bee flopped over onto his other side, pressing his face up against Miles’ arm before letting out a content sigh and settling there. His heart melted at the sight, but his joy was short-lived once he was reminded of the now nearly suffocating heat that was only intensified by the added body heat. 

Pursing his lips, Miles propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his sleeping lover. Reaching forward, he let the tips of his fingers graze against Lucky’s cheekbone, watching with a mix of adoration and frustration at the man beside him. He loved his boyfriend, he really did but damn it, he was literally getting dizzy from the heat. Moving to pull away, he felt his heart swelling at his boyfriend’s instant reaction to him. Letting out another pitiful whine, the bee immediately moved his head to follow his lover’s fingers, practically demanding pets. Trying (and failing) to stifle a chuckle, Miles returned his hand, moving to actively massage his lover’s scalp, feeling a swell of pride at the other’s pleased sigh. 

It wasn’t long before he felt hands gripping at his shirt. Letting out a soft, defeated huff, Miles turned fully on his side, unable to help the smile that formed on his face as Lucky instantly moved closer to him, gripping his shirt and pressing his face against the other’s chest. Finally giving in, he wrapped his arms around his still half-asleep boyfriend, rubbing the bee’s back. 

“I was trying to get up and fix the ac, ya goof,” Miles grumbled into his boyfriend’s hair, who only graced him with a grunted snort in response. “Glad to know you care. Imagine how I feel right now. My own boyfriend is helping my arch-nemesis, the sweltering summer heat, in its terrible plight to kill me.” He groaned dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes. 

Offering another snort in response, Lucky finally peeked up at his boyfriend, trying to stifle his small giggle as the other looked under his arm. Reaching a hand up he booped Miles’ nose. 

“Boop,” he whispered, grinning widely as his boyfriend finally faced him again. 

Lowering his head back down to snuggle into Miles’ chest, he let out a playful huff. “Now let’s go back to sleep. It’s not time for awake yet.” 

Rolling his eyes, Miles reached down, pinching the bee’s fuzz playfully. “You’re right. But I can’t sleep when it’s this hot. I’m practically melting!” he huffed. 

Sighing dramatically, Lucky lifted his head to rest his cheek on his lover’s arm, looking up at him. “So I’m gonna get cold and lonely in bed while you get up and play with the air conditioner?” sticking his lip out in a playful pout, the bee finally caved, turning and flopping onto his other side. “FIIIIIIIIIINE. Get up and leave me! I’ll just be here. In bed. ALONE. Without the love of my very special and caring and loveable boyfriend!” 

Sitting up, Miles gave his boyfriend a pointed look. “You are such an ass, you know that right?” he asked, only receiving a quick view of Lucky sticking his tongue out at him from over his shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes, the fox finally turned and got up out of bed, turning on his lamp and grabbing his tools. For a few minutes, he sat in peaceful silence as he popped the front off of their small window unit and begin to examine the inner workings of the machine. Tinkering and cleaning up the rather dusty interior, Miles reached for his toolbag so he could get his flashlight, only to find that it wasn’t where he put it. Turning his head he glared over at Lucky who seemingly hadn’t moved from their bed. 

Rising he moved back towards the bed, unable to fight his own smile as he saw his lover’s shoulders shaking with contained laughter. Pressing himself as lightly as he could on the bed, he laughed at the high squeak his partner let out as he flung himself onto the other. 

“You couldn’t let me work in peace for a couple of minutes could you?” he play snarled, gripping the bee’s sides and relishing in the other’s inability to contain his laughter.

“Y-You looked so serious! I coul-couldn’t help it!” Lucky barked out between laughs before he finally let go of the tool bag, turning and writhing to hug his boyfriend. 

Letting out a huff, Miles just pressed his forehead against Lucky’s. “You are SO lucky that I love you!” he gruffed, nuzzling against his lover’s attempt at an Eskimo kiss. 

“If you really loved me you wouldn’t have left me in the first place!” the bee teased, sticking his tongue out. 

Smirking, Miles leaned forward, flicking his own tongue against his lover’s and beaming at the sudden red flushing the other’s cheeks. Sucking his tongue back into his own mouth, Lucky let out a startled squeak as his lover surged forward, pressing warm kisses all over his cheeks and lips. 

“M-Miles staaaahhhppp.” Lucky wheezed out, trying to speak over his boyfriend’s playful antics. 

“Oh but you wanted me to love you Lucky!” he teases, gripping the other’s chin to happily press their lips together. “Don’t you love me, babe?” he pouts, only smiling with his boyfriend kisses his lower lip.

“Of course I love you. You big dummy.” booping his boyfriend on the nose once more, Lucky wiggled back against the pillows and lets out a content sigh. 

Shifting to join his boyfriend on the bed properly, Miles smiles at the other, tangling their fingers together. “I love you too.” 

Taken aback by the sudden seriousness in his lover’s tone, he gives the other a small smile, leaning forward to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. “I love you so much Miles,” he mumbles, wiggling between his boyfriend’s arm and chest once more. “You make me so happy.” 

Holding the other man up against him, Miles makes small circles on Lucky’s side with his other hand. “You know...It only would have taken me a couple of more minutes to fix it, then we could have cuddled to our heart’s content.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucky grips the hem of his lover’s shirt, pushing it up. Looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, he presses his palm to the other man’s stomach. “Well, I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time until it cools down,” he whispers, losing his composure as Miles gripped his wrists, pinning them to either side of his head and leaning over him. 

“Well, I guess you could offer me a few suggestions.” he cooed, playing along with the coy game his lover had started. 

Giving the man above him a sly look, Lucky wiggled a single finger in a “come here” motion. “Then why don’t you c’mere so I can tell you.” 

“Babe, I thought you’d never ask.” 

Leaning down he hastily pressed his lips to the other’s, letting go of his wrists and shuddering as the now free arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Pressing himself fully down onto his lover, Miles didn’t fight as Lucky pushed his shirt off, and the two into each other.

***************

Resting his chin on Lucky’s chest, Miles let out a soft sigh, the night’s lack of sleep finally sinking into his muscles. Fingers combed through his fur as Lucky hummed softly below him, the two slowly dozing off tangled with each other. They were startled awake by a loud rattle and sputter, nearly causing them both to fall off the bed. With a final sputter, the air conditioner finally wheezed to life, quickly filling the room with its relieving cool air. The two stayed silent for a moment longer, staring in disbelief at the offending electronic. 

“See. I told ya we would pass the time till it cooled off.” Lucky teased, the room quickly filling with laughter.


End file.
